This invention relates generally to the field of mounting and anchoring devices and specifically to mounting chocks.
Typical mounting devices employ single piece angled mounting chocks with limited mounting and configuration potential. These are used in combinations of two or more chocks in conjunction with anchoring cords to mount objects such as ice chests or other bulky cargo to boat decks, or other applications in which the locating and restraint of a bulky object is required. Such conventional chocks are normally of a one piece construction, which limits both the mounting configuration potential as well as the potential for use with nonrectilinear mounted objects. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,007 discloses such a device. Use of such chocks may be both inconvenient and at times impossible for many known mounting applications.